


Love Story

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Red Swan Queen - Freeform, Red Swan Queen Week, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece written For Red Swan Queen Week 2015 Prompt "Forbidden Love" and the prompt:</p>
<p>Emma and Regina are in a relationship, they have a one night stand threesome with Ruby, but Ruby is in love with them and wants to be in a relationship. Angst abounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

Was it even possible to be in love with two people at once?

How did that work?

How the hell was she supposed to figure that out? How could anyone resolve that tangle of feelings?

How could her heart be telling her she loved not one but two people?

"Ruby."

They were sitting having breakfast together. Happy. Laughing and smiling. She had this overwhelming urge to go and sit with them. Be with them. Enjoy their company, share their happiness. Maybe share their love too.

"Ruby!"

Ruby looked away from Emma and Regina and found Granny scowling at her.

"Head in the clouds again? Take this to table three, and get your feet back on the ground."

"Yes Granny. Sorry," Ruby took the tray of coffees and Danishes from Granny and took them first to table four then realised her mistake and delivered them to the correct customers.

She glanced over to Emma and Regina again. She couldn't get them out of her thoughts.

 

***

 

Emma came back at lunch.

Ruby deliberately avoided having any contact with her, as much as she wanted to.

Until two weeks ago Ruby's feelings for them had been a hopeful crush, a dream that could never be.

Then _it_ happened and everything changed and her feelings exploded into full blown utterly inescapable love.

As Emma was heading out Ruby couldn't avoid crossing her path.

"Hey Ruby," Emma said.

"Oh, hey, sorry I would have come over but it's been super busy today." Ruby said.

"It's fine," Emma smiled. It was a beautiful warm smile. "Me and Regina are getting a few drinks at the Rabbit Hole tomorrow night, wanna come?"

_Yes-yes-yes-yes!_

Ruby looked down. "Oh, uh, I'd love to but actually I've already got plans."

"Another time then."

"Definitely," Ruby nodded, inwardly cursing herself for turning Emma down.

"See you later."

"Bye," Ruby watched her leave longingly.

Ruby didn't have plans, she just didn't trust herself not to blurt out a confession that would make everything even more awkward.

 

 

***

 

Ruby went to bed early.

She was thinking that maybe she should text Emma and tell her she'd changed her mind and that she wanted to come after all.

She hated feeling like this. Emma and Regina were a couple, they were in love with each other. The idea of both of them wanting to be with her too was crazy. Ruby had spend time online looking up polyamorous relationships. It wasn't as weird or out there as she had thought. The more she read the more she liked the idea. It fit exactly what she felt. She loved both Regina and Emma.

Ruby thought about that night two weeks ago that had changed everything.

 

 

***

 

Two Weeks Ago

_Ruby was sitting on the sofa in Regina's living room, sipping on wine._

_Emma and Regina had left her there saying that they needed to 'check on something' and that they would be right back._

_Ruby was about to go and see what was going on when they returned. They sat either side of her on the sofa but didn't say anything. Ruby looked back and forth between them. There was obviously something going on between them._

_"Ruby we wanted to ask you something," Regina said. There was a seriousness to her that Ruby found disconcerting._

_"You can say no, and it's fine don't feel any pressure. We don't want this to be weird," said Emma._

_Which made Ruby feel even more rattled. "Okay..."_

_"We've been talking for a while and we were wondering if you would like to join us for a threesome?" Regina asked. She and Emma shared more looks and both waited for Ruby's response._

_Ruby blinked. She hadn't seen that coming._

_Fifteen minutes later Ruby was topless, on her back, with Emma and Regina sucking on her tits._

_It was perfect._

 

 

***

 

Naked on her bed while she remembered the breath-taking night she'd had with Emma and Regina she masturbated.

Ruby moaned quietly, rubbing her clit in rapid jerky movements.

Their mouths and hands on her body had felt better than anything she'd ever experienced.

She wanted it again more than anything.

After coming Ruby cried. She felt so wretchedly dumb but she wept freely, overwhelmed with emotion.

She was so lost. She had no idea what to do about what she felt.

 

 

***

 

Emma, in a tanktop and boyshorts, got into bed beside Regina.

"So I asked Ruby if she wanted to grab a drink with us."

"What did she say?" Regina put down the book she was reading.

"She said she had other plans."

"That sucks," Regina sighed in disappointment.

"Tell me about it."

Regina rolled onto her side, draping her arm across Emma's chest and snuggling in. "I'll ask her again tomorrow, see if maybe I can get her to change her plans. Assuming you still want..."

"I want," Emma said. "When we finally get to talk to her I hope she isn't freaked out or anything."

"From our threesome I'd say there's no question she's into us."

"Sex is one thing. Asking her to be in a three-way relationship is another."

Regina and Emma were both worried that Ruby might reject the idea and that might spoil their friendship. They had talked it over at length. Both of them had strong feelings for Ruby and both of them wanted to pursue those feelings.

"I'll persuade her to join us tomorrow," Regina smiled. "I can be very persuasive you know."

"Oh I know all about that," Emma grinned. "You were certainly persuasive when you decide you wanted to date me."

Regina moved closer and their lips came together.

Their kisses led to touching which led to them making love.

Afterwards they agreed that the only thing that could possibly make their love better was having Ruby with them.

If they could just get her alone they could find out if she wanted them too.

 

 

***

 

Ruby was disappointed and relieved that Emma and Regina didn’t come in for lunch. As much as she wanted to see them as often as she could she had woken with the realisation that indulging in silly fantasies about them was hurting her.

She wanted to be with them to the point of distraction and since there was nothing she could do about it she had to move on.

At lunch Emma came in but just grabbed some food to go. She was in and out quick enough that Ruby didn't get the chance to say more than hello. She was pleased with herself because she only thought about kissing Emma for a couple of minutes after the visit.

After the lunch rush Ruby had was just going on her break when Regina entered, looking sultry and seductive.

"Ruby, just the girl I was looking for," Regina smiled and took a stool in front of her at the counter.

"Hey," Ruby smiled. "What can I get you?"

"Oh I was just wondering if your plans had changed" Regina leaned forward a little, arms resting on the counter.

Try as she might Ruby couldn't help but notice when Regina leaned forward that enough buttons on her blouse were undone to offer her a quite spectacular view of her breasts. They were barely contained in a black lace bra. "Uh. Plans?" Ruby managed to drag her eyes back up to Regina's face.

"Tonight. Emma said she asked you to come out with us and you said you were busy."

"Oh. Right. Yes. No, still got something on," Ruby blurted. She cleared her throat and shuffled her feet and then stopped because she realised that might look like she had something to hide. She looked at Regina's cleavage again then away again.

"That's a shame, Emma and I were both looking forward to spending the night with you."

Ruby felt a hitch in her chest? Did she say spend the night like spend the night? No she couldn't have meant that. "Yeah, maybe some other time."

"So what are these big plans?"

Ruby hadn't even thought of a lie to tell. She'd have to bullshit on the spot. "Oh. Uh. Belle asked me to help her out with something, it's kinda private." Ruby was super-pleased with herself. The lie was short and vague and it completely shut out the possibility of any further questions.

"I see," Regina nodded. "Well if Belle's something doesn't take long, or if you find yourself available let us know."

"I will."

"Well I better be running along," Regina said and started to stand, she paused and glanced around. Then she suddenly darted forward again and gave Ruby a light kiss on the lips. Before Ruby could react she pulled away again. "I hope we have the opportunity to get together soon."

Ruby watched her leave (Ruby was sure no one in the world wiggled their ass like that naturally when walking) and then looked around the diner. Granny was busy fiddling with the cash register. None of the few customers were looking her way. No one had seen Regina kiss her.

Ruby touched her lips with her fingers. It had really happened.

So much for getting Regina and Emma out of her head.

 

 

***

 

"Your drink my lady," Emma said with great ceremony and set the glass of hard cider in front of Regina.

Emma took her seat on the other side of the table and put her beer down in front of her after taking a sip.

The Rabbit Hole was starting to get busy.

Regina raised her glass to her lips then froze.

Emma caught the expression on her face. "What is it?"

"Ruby said she couldn't be with us tonight because she was helping Belle with something," said Regina.

"Yeah, you said that," Emma nodded.

Regina tilted her head, her eyes focused on something behind Emma.

Emma turned. At the bar was Belle, she was standing waiting to be served, there was no sign of Ruby. Emma turned back to Regina. "Huh, so Ruby's avoiding us for some reason."

"She's avoiding us," Regina agreed and took a drink.

"Do you think she knows what we're going to ask her?"

"How could she? I haven't told anyone."

"Neither have I. So what's going on?" Emma asked.

 

 

***

 

Sitting cross-legged on her bed back against the headboard Ruby was staring at her phone. Emma's contact info was on the screen. Ruby's thumb was hovering over the green telephone symbol. There was a half eaten bar of chocolate on the pillow beside her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone came to life, vibrating in her hand and playing Queen's 'Killer Queen'. Regina's name filled the screen.

Ruby let it ring, frozen. Indecision held her in an icy grip. She almost let it go to voicemail but decided at that last moment to answer.

"Hey Regina." She tried to sound cool.

"Ruby, how's it going with Belle?"

"Uh it's going okay," Ruby replied.

"Really?" there was something in Regina's tone that told Ruby something bad was coming. "That's peculiar because Belle is here at the Rabbit Hole right now."

Shit.

Ruby had nothing to say. All she could do was confess her lie and she didn't want to go downthat road and have to explain why she was avoiding Emma and Regina.

She stayed silent.

Regina spoke again. "Ruby, are you okay? It feels like you're avoiding us, I thought we were friends, I thought... I thought were were very good friends."

"We are."

"So talk to me, what's going on?"

Ruby hesitated, then sighed. "Okay. Can we meet? Not at the Rabbit Hole. Can we meet at your place?"

"Absolutely. Say fifteen minutes?"

"Okay."

"See you soon."

 

 

***

 

Ruby was shaking when she pressed the doorbell.

Emma and Regina met her at the door.

Ruby sat on a chair across from Emma and Regina who took the couch.

"I'm sorry I lied," Ruby said.

"It's okay," Regina said. "I'm sorry you felt you had to."

"We just want to know if you're okay," Emma smiled but there was worry in her eyes.

"I'm okay." Ruby nodded. She rubbed her hands on her thighs. She licked her lips. "It's just. I know we talked about it before and I said I wasn't freaked out..."

"This is about the threesome," Regina said.

"You regret it," said Emma.

"No! No," Ruby's eyes went wide and she shook her head. "I don't. I don't regret a second. I loved it. That's what's wrong. I really loved it and..." she looked down at the floor. "Being with you... It made me realise that I...love both of you."

"You love us?" Emma's voice was almost a whisper.

Ruby nodded. "I'm sorry, I know it was just sex and I know I'm ruining our friendship saying this but it's what I feel."

"Oh Ruby," Regina said.

Emma and Regina got up from the couch and knelt on the floor in front of Ruby, both putting a hand on her legs.

"Ruby the reason we wanted to see you tonight was to ask you how you feel about us," Emma said.

"Because we want to be with you. We want to share our relationship," Regina said.

"We both want you to be our girlfriend too."

Ruby looked back and forth between them. They were looking up at her and she saw sincerity and affection in their eyes. Her vision blurred and she wiped the wetness from her cheeks.

"Happy tears?" Emma squeezed Ruby's knee.

"Yes. More like all my dreams come true tears."

Regina and Emma stood and held their hands out to Ruby. She took them and stood too and they embraced, all three holding each other close.

They stayed like that for a long time. Dealing with the rush of emotion, the reality that they were actually going to do this. They were going to give a three-way relationship a try.

"I'm not dreaming right?"

"No," Regina assured Ruby. "This is real. This is very real."

After a while Emma kissed Ruby. Then Regina kissed her. They kept going, sharing kisses that at first were soft and romantic and then became much more heated. Hands explored. The sparks between them became a blaze of energy.

Right there in the living room the quickly freed each other of clothes. All that fabric was in the way of the bare skin contact they wanted.

Clothes scattered around them the three naked women got on the floor. Ruby found herself on her back. While Emma was kissing and giving her delicious bites on the inside of her thigh Ruby tugged Regina towards her.

“Come here,” Ruby said and pointed to her lips.

Regina grinned. Ruby looked up at her grinning too as Regina’s legs settled either side of her head. Emma must have been watching because just as Regina lowered herself down to Ruby’s lips Ruby felt Emma’s tongue swipe over her pussy.

 

 

***

 

They made it to the bed after the first hour.

There they continued their pleasure long into the night.

Ruby woke at four in the morning. She was in the middle of the tangle of limbs the three of them had collapsed into once they were spent. Her body ached so good, her wrists and jaw were particularly tired. The room smelled of sex, her lips tasted of it too.

She repressed the urge to wake them. She wanted more. She didn’t want this night to end. She felt such sweet satisfaction. Satisfied sexually yes, but more than that she felt a deep happiness. Emma and Regina were here girlfriends. She couldn’t imagine a better event. Ruby felt a ball of excitement that made her feel like she would burst at any moment, unleashing squeals of joy.

“Ruby?” Regina whispered in the dark.

“Yeah,” Ruby kept her voice just as hushed.

“I thought you might be awake.”

“Yeah. I’m too excited too sleep.”

“Me too.” Their hands entwined.

“And I’m still horny,” Ruby added.

"Me too," Regina said and squeezed Ruby's hand.

"Me three," Emma whispered.

Ruby's giggle became a wanton moan when a sucking mouth closed over her nipple.

 


End file.
